1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk device for recording and reproducing information data on an optical disk such as a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) or the like, and more particularly to a disk device that can rapidly adjust an equalizer of a signal processing circuit to a non-finalized disk.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an adjustment of an equalizer of a signal processing circuit of a disk device, TOC (Table of contents) recorded on an optical disk has been hitherto read by an optical pick-up, then, a preset address has been sought and the setting value of the equalizer of the signal processing circuit has been changed so that information data such as an address recorded in the address can be normally read to adjust the equalizer. However, when the optical disk loaded on the disk device is an optical disk such as a non-finalized disk on which the information data is not recorded in the preset address, even if the preset address is sought, the information data is not recorded in the address. Accordingly, the information data cannot be read. Thus, an address to be sought undesirably needs to be changed for each optical disk and the optical pick-up needs to be moved to an address in which the information data is recorded to adjust the equalizer of the signal processing circuit. As a background art, when an optical pick-up is moved to a target address to reproduce an address recorded on the target address, an out-of-focus state or an out of tracking state may be generated or the address may not be normally reproduced. In this case, the characteristics of an equalizer or the rotating speed of an optical disk is changed so that the target address recorded on the target address can be normally reproduced (see for instance, JP-A-2000-306246).
However, as described in the background art, when the optical pick-up is moved to the target address to reproduce the address recorded on the target address, if the out of focus state or the out-of tracking state is generated so that the address cannot be properly reproduced, the characteristics of the equalizer or the rotating speed of the optical disk can be changed to properly reproduce the target address recorded on the target address. However, in the case of the non-finalized disk in which the information data is not recorded in the preset address, even when the optical pick-up is moved to the preset address, the information data cannot be reproduced, because the information data is not recorded on the address. Accordingly, when the optical pick-up is not moved to other address in which the information data is recorded, the equalizer cannot be undesirably adjusted.